gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wu Lee
Chinese |family = Unnamed wife Mr. Lee (brother) Huang Lee (nephew) |affiliations = Triads Hsin Jaoming Huang Lee Wonsu Nodong |vehicles = Purple and White Cognoscenti Cavalcade FXT Comet |businesses = Sum Yung Gai Protection Racket (Noble) Drug Lord |pob = China |status = Deceased}} Wu "Kenny" Lee (吴“肯尼”李) was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the main antagonist and mastermind behind the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. He is the leader of the Lee Family who operates out of the Sum Yung Gai restaurant. Background Wu Lee was born in 1960 in China. He was the younger brother of the future Lee Triads boss and the uncle of Huang Lee. Wu moved to Liberty City in the mid 1990s and opened a restaurant called Sum Yung Gai. He also earned the name "Kenny". Kenny was arrested in 1996 for possession of stolen property, in 1998 for petit larceny, in 2001 grand larceny, in 2002 for Arson and in 2006 for extortion. Events of GTA Chinatown Wars Wu is the uncle of Huang Lee, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and is suspected to be the second most powerful Triad in Liberty City. With current Liberty City Triad boss Hsin Jaoming's retirement quickly approaching, Lee is one of the main contenders for the position as his successor. As it turns out he killed Huang's father in order to get the Yu Jian Sword and he was also the FBI informant that the Triads were looking for, but this isn't revealed until later in the game. When Huang first arrives in Liberty City, he is attacked and left for dead by gangsters who stole the sword. Huang escapes and tells his uncle what happened. It turned out Wu wanted to give the Yu Jian to Hsin to cement his position as successor. Because of the loss, Wu was dishonored and he and Huang struggle to keep business afloat. Later, Hsin and Huang try to find the FIB informant causing trouble for the Triads. Hsin suspects Huang and attempts to kill him, but is stopped by Wu. Wu convinces Hsin to give Huang time to find the real informant, bringing haste to the mission. During the search, Wu places "evidence" that narrow the search down to Hsin's son Chan, and Zhou Ming. Disgraced that his own son is an informant, Hsin steps into retirement, appoints Wu as the new head of the Triads, and Huang kills the two suspects. Near the end of the game, Huang's own police connection, Wade Heston, who reveals the rat is still out there, and holding a meeting with his allies. Haung and Heston drop in on the meeting and Wu is revealed to be behind everything. Wu tries to explain himself, but Huang won't listen, and Heston tries to arrest Wu, but Wu orders his men to kill them. Haung and Weston fight their way out, while Wu flees. Haung and Heston chase Wu across the city, by boat and by car before Wu stops at Hsin's house. In a confrontation, Hsin demands Wu hand over the sword, and Wu responds by stabbing him. Huang arrives and kills Wu, and Hsin appoints Haung as head of the Triads. He has an entry in the LCPD Database in Grand Theft Auto IV. Personal information *He lives in East Island City, Dukes. *His email address is Wu.K.Lee@fruitcomputers.com. *His telephone number is 555-577145. Murders commited by Wu Lee *Mr. Lee - killed in order to take control of the Lee Family and take the Yu Jian sword. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Yu Jian (Boss) *Pursuit Farce (Boss) *Under the Gun (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *The Wheelman (Boss) *Tricks of the Triad (Boss) *Natural Burn Killer (Boss) *Recruitment Drive (Boss) *Carpe Dime (Boss) *Store Wars (Boss) *Copter Carnage (Boss) *Kenny Strikes Back (Boss) *Missed the Boat? (Boss) *By Myriads of Swords *Rat Race (Boss) *Salt in the Wound (Betrayal, Killed) Trivia *So far, Wu Lee is the only antagonist in the GTA series to be a relative of the protagonist in the same game. *Wu Lee in Mandarin means "fox" (狐狸), which is a resemblance to his nature. *Wu Lee may also mean Strengthless (无力) or Unreasonable (无理) in Mandarin. Navigation de:Wu Lee es:Kenny Lee nl:Wu Lee pl:Wu Lee pt:Wu Lee Lee, Wu Lee, Wu Lee, Wu Category:Deceased characters Lee, Wu Lee, Wu Lee, Wu Lee, Wu